New Dawn
Please leave comments on the talk page, and tell me things I should change, which chapter and character are your favorites, or comments on improving something Alliances 'ThunderClan' Leader: Swiftstar - Black and white tom with brown eyes Deputy: Darkdapple - Black she-cat with dark gray dapples and green eyes Medicine Cat: Fernspots - Light brown she-cat with rippling coat and blue eyes Warriors: Robinheart - Dusky brown she-cat with ginger-brown chest and underbelly with amber eyes Icetail - White tom with blue eyes Foxclaw - Ginger tom with amber eyes Rockfur - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes and white paws with green eyes Featherstream - Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with green eyes and a rippling coat with blue eyes Duskheart - Sandy-gray she-cat with amber eyes and dark gray ears and paws Whiteclaw - Large white tom with a booming voice and blue eyes Dovefur - Cream colored she-cat with brown eyes Redleaf - Red she-cat with green eyes and light ginger paws and ears Apprentices: Duskpaw - Gray she-cat with blue eyes (Mentor is Darkdapple) Ripplepaw - Dark Gray almost black tabby she-cat with orange eyes (Mentor is Foxclaw) Queens: Tigerstripe - Dark brown tabby she-cat with yellow eyes (Mother to Toadkit and Sweetkit, mate is Whiteclaw) Kits: Sweetkit - Tortishell and white she-cat with shimmering amber eyes Toadkit - Black and brown tom with blue eyes Elders: Swifttail - Black and white tom with yellow eyes Snowfall - Small white she-cat with yellow eyes 'RiverClan' Leader: Moonstar - Fluffy she-cat with yellow eyes and white paws and tail tip Deputy: Ivytail - Tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes Medicine Cat: Sunstripe - Yellow tabby tom with brown eyes Warriors: Grayspots - White tom with dark gray spots and amber-orange eyes Troutshine - Silver-gray she-cat with dark tabby stripes and blue eyes Reedfur - Bracken colored tom with blue eyes and blacks paws Streamstripe - Silver tom with black tabby stripes and yellow eyes Graytail - Dark gray tom with a lighter gray tail and orange eyes Foxfoot - Light ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes Foxblaze - Dark ginger she-cat with sparkling green eyes and lighter ginger paws Apprentices: Dovepaw - Gray and white she-cat with dark brown eyes (Mentor is Reedfur) Ravenpaw - Small black tom with a white tuff on his chest and white tail tip with light heather-blue eyes (Mentor is Moonstar) Ivypaw - Brown tom with a black tail and yellow eyes (Mentor is Graytail) Queens: Larchfur - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes (Mate is Streamstripe) Starlingflight - Beautiful ginger she-cat with a white chest and underbelly with green eyes (Mother of Whitekit, mate is Graytail) Kits: Whitekit - Brown tom with white ear tips and green eyes Elders: NONE 'WindClan' Leader: Wheatstar - Dusky brown-tan she-cat with heather blue eyes ' '''Deputy: Brambletail - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes ' '''Medicine Cat: Littlecloud - White and black tom with orange eyes Warriors: Icemist - Gray-white she-cat with icy blue eyes Breezefoot - Dark gray tom with green eyes and silver paws Sunfall - Dark yellow tabby tom with green eyes Featherclaw - Gray tabby she-cat with yellow eyes Hareleap - Dusky brown tom with amber eyes Mudclaw - Gray tabby she-cat with unusual brown claws and violet eyes Queens: Sunheart - Ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes and a red tail (Mother of Moonkit and Daisykit, mate is Brambletail) Kits: Moonkit - Gray tom with darker gray spots and brown eyes Daisykit - Ginger and white she-cat with light green eyes and a red tail, exact copy of her mother Elders: Goosespots - Gray tom with darker gray spots and amber eyes 'ShadowClan ' Leader: Thrushstar - Sandy gray tom with white paws and tail tip with brown eyes Deputy: Meadowstripe - Light brown she-cat with dark brown stripes and yellow eyes Medicine Cat: Echostripes - Light gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes Warriors: Foreststripe - Brown tabby tom with green eyes and black paws Mudheart - Brown and white she-cat with amber eyes Lizardstripe - White and black tom with a white chest, legs, and underbelly Adderfang - Dusky she-cat with extremly long fangs and blue eyes Beetlewing - White tom with a single large brown spot on his side and amber eyes Apprentices: Starpaw - Black she-cat with yellow spots and amber eyes (Mentor is Echostripes) Queens: Iceheart - White she-cat with a black chest, underbelly, legs, and paws and brown eyes (Mother of Starlingkit and Turtlekit) Kits: Starlingkit - small ginger she-cat with blue eyes Turtlekit - Tortishell and white she-cat with green eyes Elders: NONE 'Chapter 1' ''Ripplepaw pad''ded through the dawn light forest. The sounds of birds and other prey in the trees and undergrowth tempted Ripplepaw, but she knew she could eat when she hunted for the clan first. She easily found a mouse and a squirrel, and swiftly killed them, padding towards camp. "Hello Ripplepaw. Seems like your out quiet early." She turned around, to see Swiftstar, Darkdapple, and Featherstream. "I couldn't sleep, so I asked someone if I could hunt, so I did." Swiftstar stared at her, then purred "Alright. Head back to camp, and we will meet you there." He meowed in a satsfied tone. Ripplepaw sighed, and ran back to camp. She entered through the thorn barrier, and to her expectation, there was not much activity going on, just as she though. She dropped her fresh-kill on the pile, and padded towards the apprentice's den, only to run into Duskpaw. "Sorry!" She meowed. Duskpaw looked at her and purred "Its alright, I was going to the dirt place. See ya!" She said as she ran towards the small tunnel that lead out of the camp." Ripplepaw stared at the she-cat, and padded into her den, and fell asleep in her nest. Rain feel in h''eavy sheets, slicing through the leaves of the forest trees. Ripplepaw shivered, and shook off her pelt, trying to keep it dry, but, seeing how the weather was, it was impossible to. "Good StarClan! Must it rain so hard?!" Ripplepaw said to her mentor, Foxclaw. The tom looked at her and blinked his eyes "No matter what the weather is like, we have to hunt." He said simply. "It could help that it was not raining like it never rained before!" Ripplepaw said back. ''I've never seen so much rain in my life! ''She though to herself. She tracked down a small mouse, tucked deep into a hole. She crouched above the hole, and flashed her paw into it, hooking the mouse out, and swiftly killing it. "Good job!" Purred Foxclaw from behind her. "Thank you." She meowed. She looked at the small squirrel that Foxclaw had caught. "And nice catch for you to." He replied. "Thank you. We should get back to camp before we turn ''into ''water!" He joked, with a tug of his tail towards the camp, and they padded off. ' '''Chapter 2 ''Whiteclaw ste''pped out of the leader's den, and looked around. He had just made his full patrol around the territory, and was satisfied with the report he had given Swiftstar. He jumped off the highbranch, and bound over to the nursery to see his mate, Tigerstripe, and their kits, Sweetkit and Toadkit. As he neared the nursery, Sweetkit tumbled out, with Toadkit following behind her. "What are you two doing?" He purred as they rolled to his paws. "Playing!" Squeaked Sweetkit. "Yeah! Where playing mouse!" Toadkit piped up. "Be careful, and dont get hurt." Whiteclaw reminded them. "We won't!" They chirped together, and ran away, chasing each other. "Is that you Whiteclaw?" Tigerstripes called out. "Yes, it is my love. May I come in?" He asked. "Of course!" She said in a happy tone. He poked his head in, and shoved his shoulders in afterward, slipping through the thorns. "Are you hungry?" He asked his mate. She looked at him and shook her head "I just ate, but thank you." She meowed. Whiteclaw dipped his head, and padded next to her, licking her between the ears "Alright, I think im going to go hunt, im full of energy." He meowed, as he padded out of the nursery, heading towards the woods. Whiteclaw pounced on a squirrel, swiftly killing it. He purred, and buried his prey under to roots of a hemlock. He had already caught a mouse, 3 voles and a rabbit, a large amount of fresh-kill to him. "Nice catch." A voice sounded behind Whiteclaw, and he turned his head to stare at Darkdapple, the ThunderClan deputy, and a respectful she-cat. "Thank you, Darkdapple. I got a big load today!" He purred. "You sure did." She meowed with a tilt of her head, "Well, I better get back to my patrol." She meowed "See ya." She sayed over her shoulder as she disappered into a bush. "Bye!" Whiteclaw called out. He padded towards the hemlock tree again, and got his squirrel, then collected his rabbit, voles, and his single mouse. Carefully working his way back to camp, he up the small hill, and ran into the camp, dumping his kill on the fresh-kill pile, and padding into the warrior's den, seeing as the sun was going down, and he needed a nice, long rest. 'Chapter 3' Duskpaw bounced around her mentor, Darkdapple. "Darkdapple! Lets go patrol the border!" Darkdapple purred at her apprentices wish, "We have to collect moss first, then maybe we can." She told her happy apprentice. Duskpaw nodded, and bound back over to her small pile of moss, and tucked it under her chin. Darkdapple did the same, and the two she-cats made there way back to camp. They weaved through the trees, and went up the small hile there camp sat upon. "Duskpaw, you take my moss, and I will meet you at camp." Darkdapple meowed over her shoulder as she set down her moss, and ran down the small hill. "Alright!" Duskpaw bellowed after her mentor. She grabbed the other wab of moss in her mouth, and carefully made her way up to the camp. As soon as she made it into camp, she dropped her half of the moss in front of the nursery, and dropped her mentors half in front of the medicine den, and ran over to the front of the camp, sitting down and waiting for her mentor. She saw her lean black shape weaving through the trees, with another cat beside her. She saw Darkdapple touch the cat with her muzzle, and sent it off into the woods. Duskpaw saw her roll in a patch of wild onions, and run back up the hill. "We can go on patrol now! Just me and you, and no one else." Duskpaw looked at her mentor and nodded, and jumped down the hill, looking over her shoulder every once and awhile to make sure her mentor was keeping up, but she seemed concentrated with something beyond her apprentice, something beyon Duskpaw even knew, but she didn't ask questions. ''The 2 she-cats ''went back into camp, panting. It had gotten hot between the time they had ran off into their territory, and the time they finished their patrol of the border. All was quiet. Duskpaw bounced over to Ripplepaw and purred, flicking her friend in the ear with her tail. "Hey Ripplepaw!" She greeted her friend with a happy tone. Ripplepaw closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side, smiling. "What's up?" Ripplepaw asked Duskpaw, who sat there panting. "I just got back from a patrol, it sure is hot!" Duskpaw meowed "I think im's going to go hop in the little pond behind camp. "I'll come!" Ripplepaw told Duskpaw, as the 2 she-cats padded out of camp 'Chapter 4' ''The water felt ''cool and clean against Ripplepaw's fur. It soaked deep into her fur, and she purred. Duskpaw splashed around in the shallows, then dove into the deep water, bobbing up and swimming around. Ripplepaw pushed herself through the water, gulping for breath, and diving deep into it. She swam around, and popped back up to she Duskpaw getting ready to leap off a tree branch into the water. She jumped off with amazing strenght, gliding through the air, and landing head first into it. ''She might seem care free and empty headed, but she really is a strong smart cat. ''Ripplepaw though to herself, as Duskpaw got out of the water and shook out her pelt, bouncing back into camp. Ripplepaw got out to, shaking out her fur, and she calmly followed the gray she-cat. ''The sun peake''d from behind the dark gray clouds. A cold sweep of icy wind blew through the bushes, and rattled the tree branchs over head. Ripplepaw ran through the forest after her mentor, Foxclaw, who was quickly walking towards the river, going to collect water for Tigerstripe and her kits, Sweetkit and Toadkit. "Its cold!" Ripplepaw exclaimed as she fluffed up her dark gray fur, looking like a hedgehog. Foxclaw turned around "Well of course its cold. Theres wind blowing from all directions." He simply meowed to his apprentice. Ripplepaw mumbled something, and dashed foward ahead of her mentor, to the river ahead. She ripped moss out of the ground, and dipped it into the river, getting it to a point where it threatened to fall apart with the weight of the water. Foxclaw popped out of a bush from behind her, and collected water in his moss to. "We better get back to camp before we get blown away." He joked to his apprentice, who nodded her head, and ran into the trees. Foxclaw called out to her, and dashed into the woods after her. He slowed his pace, as he went past a giant tree overgrown with moss and vines. He picked up the pace after he went past it, and bound through the woods, back to camp. She shivered against the force of an icy blast, and pounded through the forest, finally running up the small hill the camp. (I'll finished later)